


FREEZE!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: 100 words with the challenge word "run". I had a lot of fun with this one. Sam and Dean are up against something totally unexpected. Something so startling, so bizarre, so unbelievable - they might not make it out of this one alive! Or, at least, ungroped.





	FREEZE!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Don't run, Sam. If you run, they chase you."

"I know."

"Maybe if we pretend we don't see them, they'll leave us alone."

"You think so?"

"No. I think they'll be over here any second waving autograph books and asking if they can take a selfie."

"I hate that."

"Me too. Dammit, Sammy, don't look at them!"

"Oh shit, I made eye contact!"

"Dammit! Okay, start walking toward the Impala."

"It's too late, Dean. Here they come."

"Hunters going public is turning out not to be a great idea."

"Yeah, but, come on! Hunter groupies? Never saw that one coming!"


End file.
